


The Haunting 2 - It's Baaa-ack

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on the Tumblr discussion with The Talamasca and others and spurred on by the Drabble Dimanche (9/6/15) prompts, I've written a double drabble. Prompts were Returned, One Jump Ahead.</p><p>Consider this a prelude to further goings-on.  (1st reference: http://archiveofourown.org/works/657770)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting 2 - It's Baaa-ack

“I need to talk to you.” Brian’s tone was urgent, but it was his grip around my forearm as he propelled me through the front door that caught my attention; it’s rare that he’ll lay hands on me without at least some subtle invitation. “Is Lestat near?”

“No. What’s going on?” 

He poked his head back out and looked up and down the street before withdrawing and closing the door. “I don’t know how to tell you this...” He noticed my exasperation. “Right. I’ll just say it." He glanced at the hallway that leads to the kitchen. “It’s returned.”

Brian was clearly rattled, so I spoke calmly. “What has?” 

He indicated the kitchen with a jerk of his head. “We can send it back. Get one jump ahead, you know?” He took my arm again and we went to the kitchen. “There. See?”

I was glad Lestat was not near. Standing proudly on the counter by the back door was that damned purple dildo. “Merde.” Brian was glaring reproachfully at the thing and I had the sudden urge to laugh in an unfettered Lestat-like way. We heard the front door; he squeezed my arm convulsively.

“Distract him! I’ll hide it!”

(TBC)


End file.
